


The Grow Off

by sweetbennyboi



Category: GuacamoleMuffler
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cock Expansion, Inflation, Large Breasts, Other, idk what else to put here, just read this and like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbennyboi/pseuds/sweetbennyboi
Summary: Misty,  Dai, Spooki and Bombi all get chosen to be in a grow off, inflation shenanigans insuehttps://drive.google.com/drive/u/1/folders/1_tBe7j1q8I9TJs7OGGb58ehLgYhkoGLA(Heres a drive with all the characters for those that don't know)





	The Grow Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend's birthday, aka, GuacamoleMuffler

Things at Sharkbite Beach were pretty slow, mostly due to the ongoing pandemic that was making shit pretty bad. There sat Misty and Dai on the beach, the two of them basically letting their privates go free, since there was no one there. Dai had his massive dick out, resting nicely on his torso, as he didn't want to get sand on it, and Misty was letting her boobs hang free, all the while she took some deep breaths in relaxation...

That relaxation was interrupted suddenly though, when there was a quick flash of white, which caused Dai to rise up quickly, Misty following suit.  
"Uh....what the hell was that?" Misty asked, looking around at the sudden white void they appeared in  
"Beats me....it's really empty in here...did we die?" Dai asked  
It was quiet for a bit, until another voice rang out, "you're not dead, just in a different realm" The voice sounded pretty cheerful, as it continued, "you two, as well as two others, have been selected for a competition that will grant you...Basically anything you've ever wanted"

The pairs eyes sounded amazed by that, but they began to wonder who the other two contestants were...but they didn't have to wonder long as two other figures began to appear, one being a very pale figure, who seemed to have no legs, only a whispy tail that floated above the ground, she had a sweater on that allowed her massive breasts to bulge out of, and to top it all off, her head had a head full of nice, black hair. The other gal that came in was clad in yellow shoes with white parts at the end, that lead into some thigh highs that showed off her ebony skin, and going upwards, she wore a blue dress/shirt thing, that had a hood, which had her face, which was purely black, with her facial features appearing in white, and popping out of the hoodie was her beautiful red hair

"Perfect, all the contestants are here, now, listen closely, the challenge is simple: you all must out grow each other through any means necessary, I will supply you all with different means to grow, whichever method you choose, you'll keep with, so pick wisely, and there are two ways to fail, you say, 'i yield', which will stop your current growth, but will keep you at that size until the competition ends, or if any of your opponents out grow you, and you don't grow to at least half their size, you're out, everyone understand?" All the people in the void nodded, looking at each other. "Good, now, here are your means of growth" suddenly, there were tables filled with...alot of things, from an air pump that would pump air automatically, to a water hose with an infinite amount of water, to even food that would fly up to your face if you were unable to reach it, there were many things at their disposal.

They all went quickly to get what they wanted, Dai grabbing the air pump, with Misty grabbing the water pump. Bombi was dashing around, her boobs jiggling around as she came across a ?-Mark block, one that would infinitely spawn mushrooms, and without a second thought, she grabbed that. With Spooki, she was floating about, looking at what to grab, stumbling upon a helium tank, and just grabbed that instantly.

"Perfect, get your items ready!" Dai put the end of the pump into his..well, rump, a blush appearing on his face as Misty put the end of the hose into her mouth. Bombi readied her fist to start the flow of mushrooms, and Spooki did what Dai did, and shoved the end of the hose up her ass.  
"And begin!" The announcer yelled out, and with that, they all started their items, beginning to grow.

Dai, Misty, and Spooki's growth all began in their belly, with Misty's belly getting all sloshy with the water filling her up, and Bombi just began to hit the ?-mark block, mushrooms popping out of it, and starting off her growth.

They began to grow at rapid pace, the gals having their bellies, asses and tits grow to massive proportions, basically forcing them all to get onto the ground as they grew and grew, their vision slowly being blocked by their tits. Dai was a bit more lucky, having his cock and balls grow, as well as his ass and belly, so the only thing blocking his vision would be his massive belly, but as of now, he was enjoying the sensation of being pumped full. Time was flying by as they kept on being pumped and filled up, the gals were now just, well, ass, tits, and belly, their faces unable to be seen, while Dai was more so ass, belly and cock, balls too. The mystery announcer of this game was watching intently, and it seemed all of the contestants were around the same height, the only one really lagging behind was surprisingly Bombi, so, while she was being pumped full of Mushrooms, they were instantly replaced with Mega Mushrooms, and the size of her....everything just exploded, now she was really catching up with the others, and to the mysterious watcher, it was an amazing show.

Time seemed to pass by fast, but they didn't really know what time it was, at this point, all they knew was to grow and grow, their massive bodies filling up the endless void. Hours began to pass into days, and they were still going, and eventually, the voice rang out.  
"Alright, so uh, wow, you guys have really been going all out for this, I'm gonna stop all the items and measure you all now, so whoever is the biggest in general will win."  
Once that is said, the white void became a soft red color, all of them being scanned, with the voice humming softly, and after about 5-8 minutes, he began to speak again, "alright, the results are in, and we have the winner, and it is..." drumroll began to echo around the void, "Misty! You all had an amazing race, but look at it all, and Misty has managed to outsize you all by a few inches, and even though you lost, you'll keep the items you have been using, and they'll all be still unlimited, of course."

"Now then, what would you like Misty?" The voice asked the shark gal, but she didn't respond, and after a few minutes, he said, "alright, in that case, ill just leave this here for you" a card suddenly popped between her massive cleavage, and, with another flash of white, they were all sent back to where they were before, Misty and Dai laying on the beach, their bodies still massive from the amount of time they were in the void. It was definitely gonna take awhile for them to get down to their normal sizes.


End file.
